User talk:Bane7670
Wiki chat Meet me in the wiki chat Wuher MosEisley 20:15, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : this one Wuher MosEisley 20:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Bane i actualy do work here as a site matinence worker. I was hired by Wuher he says ill have to wait to be a admin so he said ill just help work with you and not be a admin. Now do you understand??- Rogue Go to the wiki chat meet me in wiki chat Wuher MosEisley 14:57, October 27, 2011 (UTC) live chat About the video? sure Wuher MosEisley 22:04, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Users Why can't i make a user? a bunch of people are joining here and there I just need an answer. 00:58, November 24, 2011 (UTC)A wikia Contributor Re: Users I'm the wikia contributor above. Sorry for bothering you with the whole accounts thing and stuff. I got an account though.Clonetrooper3434 19:15, December 26, 2011 (UTC)CT3434 How did you do it on paint? How did you do it on paint? I gonna make cards my way on paint and I gonna then ask how you did it. A1r2c3h4e5r 01:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) PS. Cool story. I DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How do you request it and what is forums? Please Respond on the chat on this wiki. Hi Archer Gamer, (The republics biggest idiot) Could not make a perfect white background image for you but he tried. Hey! Its a gift! i dont realy remeber. and i why did u get rid of message walls i dont really remeber. and why are message walls gone Superdadsuper (talk) 01:55, July 27, 2012 (UTC) u know your zero tolerance message thing on clone wars wiki? how do u make that. i want one for the cwa character house edition. Superdadsuper (talk) 02:05, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Superdadsuper (talk) 02:05, July 27, 2012 (UTC) is wuher corrupted? remember that qquestion of why they didn't punish xalandra? i asked and here is the conversation Something wrong with bann Hey its been 3 days i have been patient and i tried chat today and im still banned. Coolguydarth (talk) 15:18, August 6, 2012 (UTC) DUDE!?!?!? Wuher is fine with it! You dont need to go lock my page!!!! OMG! You know what? NO! I am going to leave this Wiki because you LOCKED MY TALK PAGE!!!!! WUHER WAS FINE WITH IT!!!!!!!! >:O ‎RE:Cr1TiKal's talk page I told him it is okay as long as it doesn't cover any information on the page Wuher MosEisley 14:01, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hello Bane. This is Oola you know. I was wodering if yoyu might know what is happening to my chat. It pops up, but there is no text except welcome to the Wiki Chat and other things. Then it doesnt show the other people, and when I type, and hit enter, all it does is try to move down another line. Thanks if you can help. I'd appreciate it very much. Thanks again Bane!! ^_^ Sincerly, ~~Oola Brightrazor~~ P.s. "Its a trap!!" "Wow! Admiral Ackbar!!" "Wow!! Admiral Ackbar cereal!!" -Quote Admiral Ackbar and two kids Squad Pages Every time i make a squad page it won't let me add people to it. I put category: in front of it but it still does not work. Sometimes squad pages i make don't appear on the squad page. Please fix this Superdadsuper (talk) 17:18, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Bot Wuher is creating a wiki bot that works 24/7 it will take several days to make.The reason beign is because of all the ofensive chat comments.You should help him Superdadsuper (talk) 23:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry for accusing you ofmabuseing your power, you were just helping this Wik for the better. I hope you can please forgive me and we can still be friends. Your friend, Cr1TiKaL. Peltairus Pettion Hey Bane,can you give me nay updates on the peltairus pettion,plus he has a new admin.This admin may or may not know about peltairus abusive powers but if i ask him then peltairus may know that i am on your side and i may get blocked from cwa wiki.Thank you Superdadsuper (talk) 15:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I never knew admins misused their rights JUST to bully. You KNEW it was Blast and yet you continue? That is BEYOND me. I never knew admins could bully. WAIT! Durr they're just regular people. Except for you. BlastRadum 20:44, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I did NOT bully. Did I call anyone else something OTHER than THEIR name? Nope. Seems like you forget the rules on this wiki. Flaw: I never lost my temper. Flaw No. 2: My name is BLAST. Why don't you REread the rules so you can actually gain respect from one of your fellow users. I once had respect towards you but your immaturity and failure to not abuse your userrights have painted over my respect. Unless you prove to me that you're a fit administrator towards this wiki, I will never have ANY respect for you, whatsoever :) BlastRadum 21:57, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Here's another idea I thought of: Moral: Sometimes, returning the favour is difficult than doing one for another. "Allies subjugated! As a handful of planets remain loyal to the Galactic Republic, Chandrila, a long standing ally, has been besieged by the Confederacy. General Whorm Loathsom, suspected of leading the attack, has now subdued all cities and its citizens as well as Senator Mon Mothma! Now, the Jedi anaylyze the situation to free Chandrila from the Separatist grip..." The peaceful world of Chandrila, a long time ally of the Republic, has fallen under siege by the Confederacy. Under the command of General Whorm Loathsom (Yes I know, he was taken into custody, but he escaped later), and General Grievous, the citizens of Chandrila have all been subdued. Mon Mothma, Senator representing her home planet was also on Chandrila. Loathsom then contacts the Republic and tells them that he had captured Chandrila and that if the Republic sent in a large assualt force, he will only say that their efforts will be futile. He then continues that he has placed a massive shield generator surrounding the planet, preventing any ships from leaving or entering, and that he also threatens that if the Republic manages to break through the shield generator, he will use a machine to pull in an asteroid and destroy an entire city. After his transmission ends, the Jedi Council debates about the situation. With Kyle saying that Chandrila had done much for the Republic in past years and remaining as a loyal ally, they deserve to be assisted. After much talk, the Council comes to a resolution: They will first need to disable the machine that is capable of pulling in an asteroid, thus making it their first and highest priority. Therefore, the Council sends Jedi Master Gram Alnin, Kyle Redbreak, Seth Farlast, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano (Assuming that she doesn't die in this season), Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Dak Gammaforge to settle the matter in the Chandrila system, bringing with them at least ten regiments. Meanwhile, Loathsom expected a large Republic assualt force to be coming, and ordered his battle droids to use a mass cloaking device to hide the machine on the moon orbiting Chandrila. Also, the shield generator was also on the moon with a shield of its own. The moon is protected with many anti-air turrets preventing any Republic fighter squadrons from getting through. Arriving in the Chandrila system, the Republic also discovered a blockade surrounding Chandrila within the shield. The scanners aboard the Venator Cruisers indicate the machine is located on the moon, but were unable to pinpoint its exact location. To make matters worse, there were many anti-ait turrets standing between them and the moon. But Obi-Wan and Gram had an idea. They assigned Redbreak, Skywalker, Tano, and Farlast, along with a small force of clone troopers to penetrate the shield by the Stealth ship that was once used during the Battle of Christophsis. Navigating slowly past the turrets, Skywalker and Redbreak safely landed the ship on the moon, where they discovered battalions of Battle Droids patrolling the moon, as well as protecting the shield generator. ARC Pack later reported that they found a station that controls the anti-air turrets. They then proceeded to the station, only to discover that it it protected by a dozen AAT Tanks. The Jedi then created a diversion to deal with the tanks while the clones moved in to take the station. The plan was successful, and the turrets were all deactivated. The Jedi then contacted the Cruisers, saying that the gunships can safely move in. Immediately, the Republic launched an attack on the moon, finally managing to find and destroy the machine after obtaining information from the Arc Pack via the computer at the station. After that, they proceeded to destroy the shield generator and the shield crippled. Returning to the Cruisers, the Republic fleet charged at the blockade head on, finally ramming a hole for the Cruisers to get through. Arriving on Chandrila, the Jedi and their forces then established a Republic base. After that, they then made their way to liberate the nearby city of Emita. When they arrived, however, they discovered that the Chandrila people were attacking them. Alnin sensed that it was not them- not by their will to attack them, but because someone was controlling them. Redbreak then ordered his men to set their blasters to stun and to cuff them once the citizens were incapcitated. After that, they were taken back to base, and Kyle called in two Arquitens-''class cruisers to deliver the people to the Cruisers for medical care. Later, after encountering heavy resistance, the Cruisers reported that Loathsom had planted some sort of device within the people while they were eating the food the Separatists gave them. I'll give you more details tomorrow. KnightReturns422 (talk) 12:21, August 27, 2012 (UTC)KnightReturns422 (talk) 8:20, August 27, 2012 Hello Bane. I am leaving this message to inform you that Shadow is making more accounts so he can't get banned. I have a pic of him admitting he was Shadow BlastRadum 21:56, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Corran is spamming and bullying here is what was going on 8/28/12 at 8:48 when i was just chating. -.- i didn't even swear that time -.-!!! translate it you BETTER END MY BAN Pelt pettion Pelt's other admin made a wiki copying this and i was blocked because all i said was there is already a wiki for this.I have also seen how many people he has blocked and he really is abusive.You need to the pettion in.Also metnion the copy wiki thing and that lots of the blocked peoople did'nt do anything wrong. If Wuher does get the admin and burecat rights i am sure he will unblock the people he can such as you.You would be a great admin on the wiki as well. If Wuher does get the rights i will ask him to make you an admin and Larsonator as well. We really need to send the pettion in otherwise we might even have to start our own clone wars adventures wiki.The problem is with that is that we would fall severly behind on updates and Pelt's abusive powers really needs to be stopped. Pelt even blocked the other Burecat on the wiki. What are we going to do? Superdadsuper (talk) 17:27, September 13, 2012 (UTC) New Ideas Here's an idea I thought of: '''Kyle': ''-walks into bridge-'' Saris: I had expected you to come here, but not alone. Kyle: The feeling is mutual... Saris. Saris: So, you felt a familiar presence when you arrived here? Kyle: That, and when I sensed it, I realized you wanted to see me personally. Saris: Oh? And, why do you say that? Kyle: Because you wanted revenge of what I did to you all those years ago, when you were still a member of the Jedi Order. You saw the Order as a weak and staggering government, and you wanted to stregthen the Jedi and create an army by convincing the Council that the Force can be used as a weapon. After the Council denied that claim, you gave them a little... demonstration by attacking them, managing to incapcitate one. Unfrotunately, I stepped in and, with my powerful Force abilities, was able to disarm you, and the Council promptly expelled you from the Order, blocking your connection to the Force, in the process, so you wouldn't be a potential threat to anyone else in the galaxy. Saris: ''-chuckles softly- Your Jedi intuition has not failed you, I see. Yes, I wanted revenge. You foiled my intentions- my chances of helping the Order gaining power, to secure peace, freedom, and security. For years, the Jedi Order has said that the Force is a tool, and can be used to defend the innocent. But they are wrong. The Force is a weapon. A weapon that can make thousands upon thousands of people bow before us, and follow our laws without question.'' Kyle: Using the Force as a weapon is not the Jedi Way Saris. '' '''Saris: '''-laughs- The Jedi Way? You must be mistaken, I am no longer a Jedi, not after I have been expelled. I realized that the Dark Side and my claim of the Force being used to destroy came into fruition. And when this war started between the Republic and the Separatists, Count Dooku approached me and made me an acolyte of his cause. Since then, he has supported my theory, a theory that cannot be dispelled.'' Kyle: '''Count Dooku is nothing but a deceptive man. He is manipulating his pawns, including you Saris! '''Saris: ''Manipulating me? Oh no, my dear Kyle. It is YOU who is being manipulated, along with the other Jedi.'' Kyle: ''You can still make amends by surrendering Saris. I do not wish for this to end in bloodshed in violence.'' Saris: ''In war, Master Redbreak, there is always bloodshed... and death. -ignites lightsaber-'' Kyle: ''-shakes head- You just don't learn, do you? -ignites lightsaber-'' Then, after that, when Kyle is at near defeat, it goes like this: Saris: ''So ends the life of Kyle Redbreak, a veteran of the Clone Wars. -runs and prepares to swing at Kyle-'' Kyle: ''-ignites lightsaber through her chest-'' Saris: ''-looks surprised, then falls to ground- How... can... this be? I... am... powerful...'' Kyle: ''Because you have allowed the devil of the Dark Side to envolep you, and that is the price you pay for joining Dooku. You have been punished by both the light and the dark. The light side will punish you for embracing the dark, and the dark will punish you for failing it. '' Saris: ''You... may have won against me... but the Jedi... will... lose... I... can... promise you... that... -closes eyes-'' Kyle: ''-looks at her and shakes head-'' Branch: ''-on comlink- General, we set the charges and are on our way back to the hangar. Where are you?'' Kyle: ''On the bridge. I'm on my way. -looks at Saris one last time, then walks out of bridge-'' KnightReturns422 (talk) 00:39, September 22, 2012 (UTC)KnightReturns422 (UTC) (8:39) Remember what I said about the 21st Airborne platoon accompanying Seth? Scrap that, we'll be using SOURCE Squad instead. Note: ARF and ARC Troopers are part of this squad. Absence I will not be able to come on tomorrow. I'll be back on, Monday my time. Corran Lonestalk's page hey Bane, it's Corran. Why can't i edit my own character or profile page? can you please make it so i can? 00:00, September 25, 2012 (UTC)Corran Lonestalk 370th Regiment (lambda squad) Hey Bane i can get some ppl to make In game pic of Lambda if you want. Cod10000 Thank You note I forgot to Thank You! for restoring my page I deeply appreciate it.Jack Tresherslider :) 19:23, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Problems Idk if this is agins the rules but I think u should know... 8:53 Clonefanatic He was being *homosexual crit! Hope you know what that means! Welcome to the Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki chat 8:54 Clonefanatic Nope you had to google it. i can get a pic of you want ~ Dyl 9:15 Clonefanatic -kills crit with knife. That's for telling. Shoots him with gun. That's for being a jerk. Then a MLP tramples him. And that's for liking my girl!- Hi I'm Travis. I was just wondering. How did you change the color of Clone Commander Fil and Clone Commander Bly with the Green armor and Clone Commander Fil with the Blue Armor? Please could you tell me how? I have been wanting to do that for a long time but I never can figure out how. Please help me by answering my qusetion and tell how I can change the color of the clones!Vaderappobly (talk) ~TRAVIS WOLKEN Problems with my Wiki Infobox You must have made a mistake when making my infoboxes. All of the information that I want it there, but it won't work. I'll show you the page that I tried it on for you to look at. See if you can fix it and let me know when you do. Thanks. :) Here's the link to the page: click here Cwagungood (talk) 03:51, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Problem with the Wiki Infobox I unprotected it. Let me know when you have it fixed please. Cwagungood (talk) 17:53, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for fixing the infobox. I know you didn't do it, but thanks for telling Wuher to do it. :) Cwagungood (talk) 21:57, November 5, 2012 (UTC) chat problems (Sorry I couldn't upload it here, I don't know how to upload more then one picture to a wiki on my I pad) --Ausar (talk) 22:48, November 5, 2012 (UTC) KohoBailey is being a racist Im afraid that Burgereater was saying bad words on wikia world chat. Here is proof OfficialFlashGoldbooster100 (talk) 01:47, November 9, 2012 (UTC) OfficialFlashGoldbooster100